Dyskusja użytkownika:Razar
Grafiki Nie wiem dokładnie, co chciałeś zrobić z grafikami, ale kilkukrotnie pod jedną nazwę wgrywałeś tę samą grafikę. Cofanie grafik do wcześniejszych wersji ma sens wtedy, kiedy wersje grafik się różnią, natomiast nie jest możliwe cofnięcie grafiki do nieistnienia, a cofanie w kółko tej samej wersji spowoduje tylko, że w bazie będzie dużo wersji tej samej grafiki. Grafikę można natomiast nadpisać inną wersją, jeżeli obecna Ci nie odpowiada. Skasować grafikę może tylko administrator, do którego możesz się o to zwrócić. Jeżeli pomyliłeś się przy wgrywaniu, wgraj prawidłową grafikę pod inną nazwę i podmień ją w haśle. Szoferka 01:37, 21 maj 2007 (UTC) The Great Pridak 17:32 13 marzec 2008 (UTC) - Wiesz co Razar,to ,że piszesz do innych użytkowników by nie pisali swoich historii to i tak nic nie da.A tak właściwie:dlaczego wykasowałeś moje historie,skoro historie innych użytkowników nadal są? Razar Powiem to tak to co ja usunąłem to przywróciłem ale nie na dobre przekopiuje ich prace do Worda i jak będą w forum to im je dam a jeżeli będą je dalej pisać to zostaną zbanowani, prócz tego kilka twoich prac chyba przywróciłem tylko informacje są w historii. Werax - Uprzedzam cię, Razar, jeżeli znowu mi skasujesz moje dane o moich opowiadaniach, tego ci nie daruję! Razar bierz przykład z koleżanki. Wejdź na tą stronę i tam to pisz, a jak się zajerestrujesz to ci wyśle skasowane. Raczej ja uprzedzam jeszcze raz napiszesz tu to zostaniesz ZBANOWANY! Gaku 745 - Co za ludzie... wy nie rozumiecie że to co jest na wikii jest prawdziwe i że PEB to nie jakiś za przeproszeniem blog? Kosiek 15:09, 15 mar 2008 (UTC) - Właściwie, to jeśli piszą na stronie użytkownika, to teoretycznie powinni móc to pisać. Werax - Ej, Razar. Czy mógłbyś odtworzyć i moje utracone dane? Wejdź na tą stronę http://s1.polchat.pl/chat.php?room=pfb+chat musze z tobą pomówić. Werax - Razar, zalogowałem się już na te Forum Bionicle. Przesłane. The Great Pridak - Razar,a gdzie trzeba wejść,żeby móc zapisać swoje prace?a napisać wybierz dział FanFic&ArtWork i zrób tam nowy temat twojej opowieści. The Great Pridak - Razar,jakiś czas temu zarejestrowałem się już na Forum.Przywróć mi już tamte prace,które mi skasowałeś. Nie będziesz chyba za złe miał że prześle je jutro lub jeżeli mi się poszczęści to dziś? Dawgra : Wiem że przestrzegasz zasady (chyba) no ale przesadziłeś z usunięciem kalmaha z moich kreacji?No ale daruje. Werax - Ej, Razar. Dzięki, że mi przesłałeś mr skasowane dane. A więc mam pisać je w swoim użytkowniku na forum czy pisać tutaj w swoim użytkowniku? Nie poprostu zrób temat o swoich pracach w dziale gdzie się daje opowiadania. czyli gdzie? Rzeczywistość/ FanFic&ArtWork/ i znajdź opcje nowy temat. Werax - Wielkie dzięki, Razar. Wiesz, utworzyłem tam temat "Moje Opowieści" i postanowiłem tam pisać dzieje Bionicle. Akinui -nie można miec kilku swoich fikcyjnych postaci na swojej stronie użytkownika? Kosiek 19:10, 21 mar 2008 (UTC) - Teoretycznie nie można mieć ani jednej. Akinui szkoda bo mam ich 16. Kadinnui Razar na wikipedi biosector01 znalazłem coś o Axonnie czego nie ma u nas. Myślisz że mogę napisać?????????? Napisane są moce jakich wikia nie ma. Na pewno przydałoby się informacje o głównych bohaterach przeszłości bio. Ale nie chodzi mi teraz o takie informacje o secie a całe. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 10:58, 24 mar 2008 (UTC)Ziomal, takie informacje to jasne że możesz. Bar1217 Razar ,to jest groźba!!!Przestańusuwać innym to co napisali.Jak tak dalej pujdzie to zostaniesz zablokowany!!! Bioniclefanek Wiesz co Razar użądzam głosowanie o tobie. Kto chce żeby Razar został zablokowany nieh się niżej podpisze, a przy podpisie postawi znak + Kto nie chce niech też się podpisze, a przy podpisie po stawi -- .'''UWAGA Każdy może głosować 1 raz. TUTAJ SIĘ WPISUJCIE: * Użytkownik:Kolekcjoner321 + * Werax + * SF + * Bioniclefanek + * Akinui + (jak go zbanujecie to na Wikii badzie spokój (Razar też dbał o spokój (chyba swój spokój)i wyszło na to ze wszyscy (prawie wszyscy) chcą żeby go zbanowac) )A jak zbanujecie Razara to zbanujcie też Dawgre. *Takanui + *Kadinnui -- *Kosiek + 16:56, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Gościu (Takanui)! Co z tego, że "ty chcesz, dlatego musi zostać"? To zachowanie przedszkolaka, wiesz? Zaktan11 -/+ ja sądzę, że razar może zostać ale tylko w tedy kiedy przestanie usuwać żeczy urzytkownikom chyba, że to co napisali niejest na ich stronah użytkownika lub na podstronach.Jeśli niezmieni swojego zachowania to niech zostanie zablokowany. Bioniclefanek A to niby czemu Dawgra ma być zablokowany? Nie widzę rzeby komuś coś zrobił. Bioniclefanek Takanui jeżeli będzie więcej głosów za lub przeciw to chyba wiesz co się stanie. Rozumiem że Razar nic ci nie zrobił, ale spójż. on jest dla innych nieprzyjemny. Podaj chodź 3 przykłady to wtedy komisja pomyśli co ma zrobić. Ta komisja się zkłada :ze mnie, Administratorów i Kośka. I tak jeżeli Razar posłucha moich rad to zostanie częściowo odblokowany. Lol nooby, on jest adminem. Jak można zbanowac admina idioci? Akinui-no na serio: jak można zbanowac admina i do tego co ci daje że zgodziło sie 7 na 50.Co???????????? '''UWAGA! Nie macie racji z blokowaniem Razara. On ma rację TO NIE JEST MIEJSCE NA WASZE OPOWIEŚCI. Jeśli chcecie je publikować to zapraszam wszystkich na Polskie Forum Bionicle. Zarejestrujcie się i załóżcie własny temat z waszymi opowieściami w dziale FanFick&ArtWork! http://www.polskabionicle.fora.pl/ ! --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 07:15, 26 mar 2008 (UTC)Troszeczkę ważna wiadomość. Pod Adminem tej wikii podszywał się bioniclefanek, napisał żeby Razar nie wykasowywał opowiadań user'ów. A pewnie niedługo się spytacie jak on to zrobił, a ja wam pokaże jak, O TAK! Bar1217 To jest takie proste, ze nawet ja mogłem sie pod niego podszywać. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 07:18, 26 mar 2008 (UTC)A teraz przykłady. Wcześniej, zanim przyszły to n00by, większość inf. on przepisał z Bio01. Zanim jeszcze wiedzieliście że jest ta wikia, on już pomagałw jej rozbudowie. Większość zdjęć on kiedyś wysłał. Tadam, przykłady, spadam, nara. Bye Bye Kosiek 13:34, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - A to nie wszyscy o tym wiedzą? Dziwne... Czemu piszesz bzdury? Czemu napisałeś kiedyś że mazeka to pierwsza toa? Dzisiaj musiałem zmenić stronę o mazece bo jak sie w niawchodziło to wyskakiwał artykuł o perwszej toa. Kosiek 18:00, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - To nie ja! Czy tylko ja tu przeglądam historię zanim kogoś oskarżę??? To był ten, z IP 83.6.109.150. Bioniclefanek Łał, łał i jeszcze raz łał! Zaskoczyliście mnie, Już wszystko wiecie! Tak, to prawda podszywałem się pod Bar1217, ale przyznajcie czy to nie był dobry pomysł?!? Można zablokować admina, bo każdy nawet zwykły użytkownik to może zrobić! Może nie wierzycie, ale to prawda. Co z tego że tylko 7 z 56 zagłosowało plusem. Dzięki za trzy przykłady Takanui. Każdy może robić to samo co admin, tylko trzeba wiedzieć co trzeba zrobić. Bez paniki nie jestem hakerem. Inni nie głosowali wiec liczę tylko głosy. A ta moja opowieść... w końcu ją skończyłem. To dopiero pierwsza część. To wszystko było moim planem (oprócz dowiedzenia się przez was prawdy). No to Kosiek jak myślisz co zrobić z Razarem? Naprawdę zaskoczyliście mnie! Akinui - W pałę sie walnij, użytkowników jest 458883! Kosiek 19:33, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - Może i tak, ale po co go obrażasz? Kosiek 19:33, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe, Bioniclefanku... To był TWÓJ plan? Hmm, to ciekawe, bo ja i Werax już dawno zadawaliśmy klęski (patrz: dyskusja o Pierwszej Toa; podpunkt: "Łamiesz prawa internetu") Razarowi. Ale to źle, że podszyłeś się pod Bara. Sądzę, że skoro zostało przegłosowane, to należałoby go unieszkodliwić. Sposób zostawiam tobie. (;D) Usunięte Kosiek 13:36, 27 mar 2008 (UTC) - Hej, usunąłeś Toa Wiki, a nie usunąłeś Grafika:EmmaW.jpg, Grafika:Jajutro.jpg, Grafika:X-men.jpg, Grafika:Wolverine.jpg i Grafika:BurntWolverine.jpg. A one już z Wiki nie mają absolutnie nic wspólnego! (Toa Wiki w sumie ma, bo to niezła reklama. Można na przykład robić komiksy lub filmiki) Bioniclefanek Tak to był mój plan. Razar dostanie już niedługo blokadę. Bioniclefanek, ty głupi jesteś, po prostu debilem. Jak można zbanować administratora, gdyby on był zbanowany to by ta wikia nie istniała. A zdjęcie dobrze ze wykasowaliście, niepotrzebne nam są bzdety. A żeby robić reklamuy i komiksy to tylko w Chimoru Kit, ale wy nawet nie wiecie co to jest Brickshelf, wiec i Chimoru kit nie znajdziecie, biedaczyska. I jeszcze jedno, znowu do bionicledupka, nie masz szans skasować Razara, bo Br\ar1217 to Razara i MÓJ kumpel! Prędzej wy wszystkich użytlpwników skasował, niż naszą dwójkę, co nie Razar. Razar Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi. Kosiek 17:07, 27 mar 2008 (UTC) - Po pierwsze: nie tylko w Chimoru Kit, ignorancie. Istnieje, według mnie dużo lepsze, Rayg Kit. Istnieje też Max Kit (tak się przedstawił twórca, ale według mnie kiepskie. Coś pomiędzy Rayg Kit, z detali, i to Chimoru Kit, z części, ale nie zbyt dobrze wyszło to połączenie). Razar Kosiek chorujesz na autyzm czy schizofrenie? Bioniclefanek Co za ____ tam pisze. Kto to pisze?! Zbanować administratora może administrator! Razar To poco ta parodia? ;) Kośka - Że co? Dlaczego sądzisz, że choruję na schizofrenię? I jaka parodia? (A w ogóle, to popełniasz mnóstwo błędów ortograficznych i stylistycznych.) I Razar, nadal nie usunąłeś tej grafiki SF'a (SF, to nie jest na temat, mogłeś "wrzucić" to na np. "imageshack" i wkleić odnośnik). I dlaczego właściwie jesteś przeciw wolności słowa? Nie podoba im się to, co robisz. I wcale nie było powiedziane, że cię zablokują, pytanie było "Czy chcesz...?". Wobec tego powinieneś wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, że większość użytkowników, którzy byli ostatnio aktywni, jest przeciwko tobie. Kośka - Jeszcze jedno, Razarze. Wydaje mi się, że coś jednak cię ruszyło, bo nagle zrobiłeś się taki stateczny. A wcześniej to paliłeś się do wyzywania i grożenia, nie myśląc o tym, że źle na tym wychodzisz. A z doświadczenia wiem, że człowiek jest najspokojniejszy wtedy, kiedy coś na prawdę go stresuje. Chyba, że szybko odpowie, zanim policzy do dziesięciu. :) Bioniclefanek Razar to ty jesteś niezablokowany!?! Odblokowałeś się?!? Skoro tak to niech tak zostanie pod 1 warunkiem (którego chyba nie wytrzymasz) Masz przestać kasować i grozić, bo to ja ci też będę kasować!!!Ćiekawe co u Takanui? Ha ha. Nie nawidzisz że my nie chcemy tego co nam robisz, wiesz!?! Razar - To co robie mam gdzieś, ważne, żeby ta encyklopedia była encyklopedią! Dalej czekam na twój BAN. XD Co ty zrobiłeś bo, to nie był BAN. CZEKAM! Kośka 12:57, 28 mar 2008 (UTC) - Jaka szkoda, że nie możemy się spotkać, Razar. :( Jestem przekonana, że moje nowe techniki przydałyby się, żeby trochę ograniczyć twoją beztroskę. A w rzeczy samej, ostatnio dużo ćwiczę. (>:D) Razar - Proszę się rozejść, pan Bioniclefanek został zablokowany! (na IP ;)) Kośka - Wiedziałam. :) Jesteś tchórzem. Tak jak w jednej grze (http://xiaolingra.mojeforum.net/index.php), nie zgadzałam się z Administratorem (i to były poglądy, nie jego działania), a wtedy mnie zablokował. A jak zauważył inny Administrator, to mnie odblokował, bo stwierdził, że zostałam zablokowana bezpodstawnie. Tak samo chciałabym ci powiedzieć prosto w twarz (szkoda, że nie wiem, gdzie mieszkasz). Przykro widzieć, jak ktoś taki jak ty, kto kasuje wszystko, co się da (pamiętasz Artykuł o Pierwszej Toa?) i blokuje kogo może (dużo wymieniać), jeszcze wykorzystuje swoje możliwości w nieodpowiednim celu. Takanui12345Wiesz co Kosiek (R.MeskOs.), wykasował informacje wymyślone i nie ukrywam ze mu w tym pomagałem! Wali mnie to że to było na twoich poglądach, ale to nie było udowodnione! A poza tym, większość ja pozmieniałem, a i dobrze że Bionicledupek został zbanowany na IP (Bóg zapłać), a skasował go bo jeszcze wcześniej pisał bzdety pod innym kontem. Razar, dobrze zrobiłeś brachu.;-) Razar - Musiałem tylko wiedzieć czy mi MS pozwoli. Kośka - Takanui! Słowo "Kosiek" to liczba pojedyncza, więc rodzaj męski, nie męsko osobowy! O Kanerho, jakby nie wystarczał nam Razar, który nie wie, z czym i jak pisze się "nie". Poza tym nikogo nie pytaliście, a co do usuwania, to nie ostrzegaliście. I to jest nieuczciwe. Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale ja piszę "usunęliście bez ostrzeżenia", a nie "usunęliście". I od początku o to chodziło! Jak się daje karę (w tym przypadku często niezasłużoną), to się wcześniej upomina! (Czy u was w Polsce tak się zachowują np. wasi rodzice? Bo u nas, na Goncie, ani teraz, w Polsce, moi rodzice zawsze za takie rzeczy najpierw upominają.) Poza tym, nie było udowodnione, piszesz? A to, że ktoś mieszka w Gdańsku jest? Jak ci nawet wyśle zdjęcie, to możesz napisać: "Skąd wiadomo, że to ty?". Nie da się udowodnić, więc to żadne wytłumaczenie. To tyle (Dalej proszę pisać w Dyskusja użytkownika:Jedrek134) Kośka - Razar, usunąłeś stronę przekierowującą. Skoro ktoś szukałby nazwy, którą wymyśliłam, to raczej szukałby moich opowiadać, nie tak? A więc taka strona powinna być. Przecież nie zrobiłam przekierowującej z Kraahkan! "Kraahtoka" to słowo wymyślone przeze mnie, więc czemu nie może prowadzić do moich opowiadań, co? Jakoś strony "Kośka" nie usunąłeś, ani strony "Bioarek" też nie. To dlaczego usuwasz "Kraahtoka", co? BioarekCześć to ja Kanaj=Bioarek.Poznajesz? Toa Kera - Jaki masz numer GaduGadu? Kocham Kośkę. Kośka - Toa Kera, dlaczego podpisujesz się "Bioarek"? Nie jestem Maxilos tylko Bioarek i Maxilos485 dał mi swoje hasło a, jak go zablokujesz to cie żabijemy w niebie Bo to tasama osoba. Werax - RAZAR!! Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie: dlaczego mnie zablokowałeś? Odp: ? Jakbyś był zablokowany to byś nie mógł tego napisać xD. I do blokowania ciebie to nie do mnie! Bo ja nic nie zrobiłem. Skoro to nie ty mnie zablokowałeś, to kto? A tak przy okazji, nie wiem dlaczego mnie zablokowano. Nie kopiowałem adresu Toa Kera.